destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Aperture Science
Aperture Science is an important location in the Destroy the Godmodder series. It is a large underground laboratory based in Upper Michigan of Earth, established by Cave Johnson for the purpose of pursuing various scientific projects and experiments. Aperture's early life was characterized by the actions of MTT Industries, whose Advanced Superiors worked closely with Cave and the scientists. They pursued projects such as portal technology, GLaDOS, and Project Seven-X-Seven. According to select transmissions, Aperture Science suddenly appeared on Earth on December 7th, 2012 - the beginning of Destroy the Godmodder. It was ruled by GLaDOS, and was interacted with by TwinBuilder. Eventually, GLaDOS was destroyed, and Aperture Science's workers began to reappear. The facility was once again overrun by MTT Industries and the Advanced Superiors, who used the facility to construct Probect Pinary and Project Binary. Throughout Destroy the Godmodder 2, Aperture Science served as the base of operations for the rebuilt GLaDOS, King Ikea, and Bill Cipher, as they prepared for the Arrival. After the Arrival, GLaDOS and Aperture Science continued to function until the epilogue, where the lab and everything inside was teleported off of Earth by the Advanced Superiors, having fulfilled its purpose. History Pre-DTG Aperture Science was constructed by Cave Johnson in the Lake of Clouds at upper Michigan for the purpose of furthering Science. The company operated without real government funding, and pursued many scattered side projects, taking the best of the best for test subjects. Eventually, as resources dwindled, mysterious benefactors arrived to help the company. Known as MTT Industries, they dealt with Cave Johnson, giving the workers new technologies with which to pursue projects. At an indeterminate point in time, Aperture axed all of its many side projects and pursued three goals. The first was Project Seven-X-Seven, an elaborate testing initiative comprised of nine sets of test chambers. Each set revolved around a specific element that corresponded to an Advanced Superior. The second was GLaDOS, the Genetic Lifeform and Disc-based Operating System, which was meant to be a prototype for Project Binary. The third was a portal gun, described as quantum portalling technology. Cave Johnson grew very ill due to the toxic test conditions of Seven-X-Seven's development, and died as a result. It is unknown how much success Project Seven-X-Seven enjoyed upon completion, as only one test subject ever completed it, and even then, it was decades afterwards, once the project had been decommissioned. GLaDOS operated as she did in the Portal series, eventually killing almost all of Aperture's inhabitants, and forcing those who were left to undergo testing. MTT Industries ceased contact with the facility around this time. The events of Portal and Portal 2 passed before Destroy the Godmodder. DTG1 Aperture Science entered Universe B at the start of DTG1 due to a completely unknown reality-altering incident that was detected by Area 51, as detailed through transmissions that replaced the DTG2 original post on April 1st, 2016. Area 51's workers were sent to Aperture Science to investigate, but they were killed by GLaDOS, who was still active. It was revealed in the Pinary ARG that during this time, TwinBuilder entered Aperture Science on what he called a hunch, navigating its test chambers and ultimately destroying GLaDOS. After some time, Area 51 re-entered Aperture Science to find GLaDOS in this destroyed state. During Destroy the Godmodder, TwinBuilder traveled to Aperture Science in order to talk to GLaDOS, getting her Turret Army from Her after bribing her with neurotoxin. After the Turret Army was destroyed on GenericCraft, GLaDOS traveled to the server Herself, using neurotoxin and rocket turrets to try and destroy anything in Her way as a neutral figure. Upon Her death, She returned to Aperture Science, falling into a state of disrepair. DTG2 At some point during Act 2 of DTG2, Aperture Science was rediscovered simultaneously by the U.S. government and MTT Industries. MTT Industries and the U.S. government formed an official pact to create an artificial intelligence strong enough to destroy the Godmodder using Aperture's technology. As such, Project Binary was created. Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:WIP Category:Location Category:Conclave